Portals
by Sunflower The Neko
Summary: a portal, a wrong turn essentially, leads the cybersquad into a diffrent dimension, what do you think will happen? read to find out! (Sorry i suck a titles, and summaries!
1. Mistake.

chapter one: mistake!

"we need a portal now!!" digit yelled into the skwak pad, running away from the Hacker.

"GET BACK HER YOU EARTH BRATS!!"Hacker yelled, chasing them on foot, with buzz and delete behind him.

a portal appeared in front of the trio, but it was blue.

"is that the portal!!?" Jackie yelled over the wind, and the loud sounds of the abandoned cybersite, full of monsters and who knows what.

"lets hope so!!!! Matt screamed, jumping in, with the other 3 cybersquad members following him.

"not so fast!!!!!! Hacker screamed, jumping in following the cybermates, with Buzz and Delete in tow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"man, where are we?" Matt sat up, the other girls sitting up rubbing there heads as well. diget sat up, and st

"you guys... i dont think were in cyberspace. we,know anymore..." Inez said fearfully, as a girl with white and black hair, a dress that was split down the middle, half black and half white, stood next to a girl with purple hair, complete with a red,ribbon on the sides, a with a purple dress, that tied at the waist with a bow, and a set of long gorgous purple wings, stood next to a large computer, which looked like the. one that was in control central, but it now displayed a male, who had bright blue hair and complextion.

"who are you people!!?" the girl with wings yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1\. soooo how are you liking it so far??

2\. what do you think will happen next??

3\. who do you think those 3 people are?

leave your answers in the comments!!!!!! i hope you all enjoyed it!!! please review, i die for it!!!!:) thanks again, and i hope you come back for more!!!!!!!


	2. Hi!

Hey guys!!!! Thanks for the review and such!!.

chapter 2: Hi!

"Digit, dont yell like that please." the man on the screen said slightly sternly, but his look faded into a small smile as she apologized.

Digit gasped, only to be followed by inez.

"that one reminds me of you D." the girl with the black and white hair pointed at Dige.

the girl gave her a questionable look, but did not say anything. a couple of seconds later, another portal opened up, and Dr. Marbles fell through.

"and he reminds me of you." the winged girl smirked. the girls made there way over to the cyber squad, and helped them all up.

Dr. Marbles loked around, confuaed at thw scene before him.

"so... who are you guys?" Inez asked.

"my names Digit, but you guys can call me D" the girl giggled. the other girl stayed silent. D nudged her slightly.

"i-im Mei. im a computer technician that works here." she looked down.

"well im Matt, this is Jackie, thats Inez, thats Digit, and last but not least, thats Dr.Marbles."

"hi!!" Inez and jackie choursed.

the others just waved. "hey, you and I have thw same name!!" D smiled as she looked,at Digit

matt turned to Digit, who was near him. "the girl with the,black and white Dress did you notice the stiches on her neck when she bent down?"

"yeah. I wonder how she got those." digit stared at her.

Mainframe, how did this happen?" Mei turned around and looked at the super computer.

" I dont know, but we have trouble on the east boarder. the devil is approaching." the man on the screen. said quickly, then switched to a security camera, which shown a giant ship approaching.

"Digit please do inform the cybersquad we may need them." Mainframe asked the girl.

"mkay!!" D grabbed a squakpad that was purple, wirh a red streak on the. back.

"they have a cybersquad to?! I. wonder what they, or we look like?! do you think that will be cute??! or maybe hansome men!!? " Jackie turned and grabbed Inez's arm and squealed.

just then a blue portal opened up, and outcame. 3 teenagers. 2 boys, one girl

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I Hope you all enjoyed that!!!!!!

just incase you guys didnt understand, Mainframe is Motherboards alternate!!

his voice, sounds like Sebastian Michaelis, from Black butler;) look it up, because its amazing:)

also, i)I have pictures of Mei and digit #2 on,my deviant art page, or will in a few,minutes:) my. usermame is nekochannyaa!!

I hope you all have a wonderful day/night!!


	3. girls and boys:)

"ugh!!" the portals get me every time." a boy, wearing a purple sweatshirt, a light peach shirt with a star, and teal jeans sat up and rubbed his head and fixing his glasses.

another boy, close to him looked up at him. he had short black hair that went well with his dark complection. his outfit was a simple. black t shirt with a yellow hoodie covering it. Dark purple converse were at the end of his muscular legs, making his apperance taller.

finally a girl this time sat up. Her fiery red hair braided down the side, she had a light spring green sweatshirt on with a blue skirt. She was also toteing along a pink-ish white backpack.

D rushed over to them as did Mei, and helped me up of the polished floors of control central.

"The devil's back at it again huh?"the boy with silky brown hair asked, as he took his. blue earbuds out of his ears, and put them in his jacket pocket,

"yeah, but this time The devil is acompanying his little,minions,in his ship so..." D smirked as Mei eyes went red in anger.

"wow! Your eyes can glow?!" Inez stated in awe.Mei blushed a little also calming down slightly, earning a smirk from D.

"this eye an the white portion of my hair glows." she looked down nervously, almost as if she was giving bad news.

"it shows her emotions alot!!!" D giggled as she wrapped her arm atound Meis shoulders.

"who are they?" the girl with firey red hair asked, grabbing a little yoyo out of her sweatshirt pocket playing around a little with it.

"they are some people who are from an alterante universe!! there like genderbends you guys!!!" D smiled as the room was starting to get filled with noise from the approaching ship.

"well, we dont have to much time for introductions, but Hi, my name is Iggy, this is Javen" he motioned to the other male. "and this is Maddie, but i personally like to called her mads." he,smirked as maddie crossed her arms.

"yes Igers" she smirked right back with confidence briming in her blue eyes. Javen just rolled his eyes as he shook hands with everyone.

"Mei?" Maddie asked over the large noise of the wreaker appoaching. Mei turned around expectantly, as everyone gathered around her for the plan.

"you three of ours take the ground level.you three..." she motioned to the children, "stay up here with me. me and D will take up here. you guys dont split up." she then motioned at the older trio from her universe." yeah you know what, D go with Maddie. you two go to the bay-"

Mei was cut off by a gunshot that blew the door open. her eyes widened as she whipped around. A man in a black mask stood with 4 people behind him plus the one and only, The Hacker and his henchmen.

"Devil..." Mei's eyes went red so did her hair. D grabbed onto her arm as her hair got more red as the man removed his mask, to reval a glowing green complextion, an oddly pointed chin, a very youthful face making him seem to be only around 20, and black. longish hair to top it all off.

"i believe the correct term is Daddy, Mei."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

i hope you guys all enjoyed chapter 3!!! i know it isnt the best, but ik happy ti get it done!! the man in the mask, Devil is hackers alternate and he look like young Hacker.

if you guys have a better nicknames. for iggy instead if Igs, please pm me,on deviantart or here:)

i will be posting picture of the.m Alternate cyberaquard members, so be sure to check deviantart:)


End file.
